


Angel of Death (AfterDeath)

by Occulttale



Series: Ult. Playlist Undertale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Married Couple, Singing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occulttale/pseuds/Occulttale
Summary: Geno has guilt over something. Reaper comes back and comforts the poor skele.





	

Neither Geno!Sans nor Reaper!Sans belong to me either. They belong to their respective creators.

 

3rd pov

 

Geno was siting in his save screen, crying. Earlier that day something from the void attacked and Reaper almost died protecting his lover from it. They had managed to defeat it and get Reaper to his au where he could recover.

That was five days ago. Geno was beside himself with guilt and worry. "H-how c-can*hick* I f-fail som-someone I*hick* l-love again?" Geno stuttered to himself, hiccuping from crying hard.

He must have cried himself to sleep because he woke to Reaper gently shaking him awake with a worried look. "Thank Asgore, Geno I thought I had lost you. It's okay Geno, I'm here., Reaper soothed. He gave Geno a gentle smile and started softly singing to the skeleton sitting in his lap.

"When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one."

Turning Geno's face towards his, Reaper wipes his tears, softly skelekissing his cheek. Geno leans further into him as he continues.

"I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven."

Seeing Geno looking upset at the words, Reaper continues. Rubbing circles into his upper spine in comfort.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
And seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one."

Kissing Geno softly, Reaper continues to hold him gently. "I love you, Geno." he whispers before he continues singing softly to the still crying skeleton.

"I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven."

Geno had started hugging Reaper back as the both of them held each other in a loving embrace.

"'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here for you.  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay.  
Stay."

"I love you too, Reaper." Geno murmers into his collarbone softly. Geno starts to sing along with Reaper.

"Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning gray"

"I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven"

Reaper teleports the two to his room and they lay in the bed together. Not doing anything but softly singing to one another. They're souls besting in synch to one another.

"I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven."

The two skeletons drift off in each other's arms, limbs tangled and peaceful expressions on their faces. The dim light of the room glinting off two rings on their left hands. Plain bands with a small blue stone in tbe center, swirling with one anothers magic.


End file.
